No soy infantil
by Tsuki-Shaky
Summary: DeiSasoDei LEMMON...Sigues siendo muy infantil...pero aún asi te amo...yo también te amo Sasori no Danna...


Konichiwa!!

Bueno, este es el primer fic. Tambien Es mi primer lemmon yaoi espero que les guste ^·^

No pondré Disclaimers, todos saben q no tengo la suerte de tener a los personajes de Naruto TT-TT

Ok vallamos con el fic:

**ADVERTENCIA (o buena noticia):** ESTE ES UN FIC LEMMON-YAOI si no te gustan este tipo de cosas simplemente presiona el boton "Atrás" y nos ahorramos los malos comentarios que no le agradan a nadie.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**No soy infantil**__

"_Despierto y el ya no esta a mi lado, el cielo de nuevo moja al suelo con su llanto abundante, cual pequeñas estrellas que penetran la tierra al instante de caer. Y aquí estoy yo: tendido en la cama viendo cómo mi maestro lucha porque el agua no llegue a su taller, malditas goteras, pero debo admitir que me resulta divertido verle tan apurado, lo ayudaría, pero sería como ayudar a preservar todo lo contrario a mi arte… y además me gusta verlo sufrir."_

-Deidara, sirve de algo y ayúdame.-Ordeno Sasori al percatarse de que lo observaba.

- Estoy cansado- Dije sonriéndole burlonamente

-¿Cansado? No hemos tenido una misión en semanas, ¿Cuál sería la razón?

-Oí a Hidan quejarse de que el Uke se cansa más que el seme y la noche anterior te emocionaste más de lo normal, hm!

-No me importa- Dijo con un tono más duro de voz –Soy tu maestro y me tienes que obedecer...

-No.

-y lo mas importante…-se acercó amenazadoramente a mi y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse como la noche pasada dijo- yo soy tu dueño.- Seguido de esto intento besarme pero yo me aparte de ahí.

-hm. -Me levanté de la cama para jugar un poco con el, comencé a caminar lo más sensualmente que pude, llegué a una pila de recipientes que Sasori había traído para las goteras y tomé uno- te ayudaré pero solo si me dejas ser el seme, así te enseñare lo que es ser uke, hm.

-Eso nunca.

-Por favor Danna, sólo esta vez, hm- Lo miré como si fuera un niño pidiendo algo a su madre, sabía que ese truco nunca fallaba.

-Ya dije que no.

Bien, hm.- Dejé el recipiente en el suelo y me volví a recostar en la cama, sabía que a el no le gustaba esperar y eso me divertía mucho, pronto su taller estaría inundado.

Pero no fue así, en un ágil movimiento Sasori se me encimó, pude sentir como me estremecía y antes de besarme me dijo- Tu nunca serás el seme porque eres demasiado infantil.

Cambié rápidamente de posiciones con Sasori, siendo yo ahora el que este arriba- Yo no soy infantil- Le besé de una manera dulce que se fue transformando en una forma cada vez más salvaje al verme en la necesidad de necesitar más de él, realmente me enloquesía su sabor, amaba su forma tan _experta_ de besar y lo mejor de todo era que el tambien sentía eso por mi. Comencé a desabrochar su capa con una mano y a besar su cuello con la otra, la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzaba a subir poco a poco pero Sasori se separo de mi violentamente.

- No me vencerás así de fácil- Dijo sonriendo

Sasori volvió a cambiar de posición con Deidara y seguido de esto lo comenzó a besar de una forma salvaje, Deidara no se resistió mucho y le correspondió. Al notar eso Sasori empezó a bajar por su cuello, lo besó, lo lamió, lo mordió, dejando notables marcas, y lo único que podía escuchar eran esos interminables sonidos tan excitantes que salían de la boca de su presa, eran simplemente tan hermosos que no lo resistió mas y poco después decidió volver a besar a Deidara, debía admitir que no aguantaba mucho sin sentir esa hiel que poseía, agria y a la vez dulce, que lo convertía en un masoquista por desear cada vez mas y mas. Mientras Sasori estaba perdido en aquel beso lleno de pasión, Deidara aprovechó para cambiar nuevamente, ahora él tomaría el control.

Comenzó a bajar al igual que su maestro y comenzó a lamer el pecho de su Danna nuevamente llegando a ese punto vital para el, haciendo que el marionetista comenzara a revivir todas esas sensaciones que había descubierto anteriormente con el, si, aquel cilindro podría llamarse mágico, porque después del tacto con la lengua del chico, el marionetista se volvía simplemente loco. Sin embargo no quería gemir, pues deseaba demostrarle a su alumno que el nunca podría ser un seme, así que volvió a cambiar de posición con Deidara.

Ese juego le gustaba y sabía que lo tenia ganado.

Después de esto el mayor decidió comenzar con la _hazaña_ de una vez por todas. En pocos segundos se deshizo de los pantalones de su aprendiz quien sólo lo noto cuando sintió que la lengua de su Danna jugaba con su miembro. Esa sensación le hizo soltar un gemido que lo único que causó fue aumentar la excitación ya presente del mayor haciendo que se impacientara, después de todo no le gustaba esperar. Aumentó la velocidad devorando con lujuria aquel prestigiado lugar del rubio, quien no solo sabía que iba perdiendo, sino que también estaba hundido en un inmenso placer que no podría describir con palabras, sin embargo sus gemidos lo decían todo.

Sasori volvió a juntar sus labios con los Deidara besándolos con notoria fiereza, lentamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, recorriéndola por completo, jugando con la del dueño y poco después lo dejó entrar a la suya. El la recorrió, la succionó, mordió sus labios, los acarició y lamió como si su vida dependiera de ello y después comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas que aún cubrían a su maestro y pronto después los dos se encontraban desnudos y en total excitación.

Sasori decidió seguir con su tarea cuando de dio cuenta de que el chico de ojos azules ya se encontraba haciendo aquello a lo que hace una rato el había sido sometido. Deidara se deleitaba con esa parte de su maestro que, hace poco, nunca imaginó probar y que ahora había hecho.

Le daba pequeñas lamidas cual niño pequeño le da a su helado, le gustaba jugar con el y eso si que impacientaba a Sasori.

El pelirrojo pensó en resistirse una vez mas pero esa idea se borró cuando sintió que su miembro era introducido de una sola vez a la boca de Deidara causando que un gemido se ahogara su garganta, oh, como amaba a ese niño que le hacía experimentar sensaciones únicas.

Y sin más resistencias se entregó a el.

La succión comenzó, podía sentir como la boca caliente de su aprendiz acariciaba su miembro en un vaivén con ritmo perfecto al igual que las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, podía imaginar todas la veces que estuvo a punto de entregarse a el pero no lo hizo, ahora se arrepentía, pues descubrió que su "ex_uke" era el mejor de los dos dando placer con la boca, o mejor dicho con las bocas.

Deidara comenzó a lamer la base de su miembro con ambas bocas de sus manos mientras que con la _"original"_ se encargaba de la punta eso excitaba de sobremanera a Sasori, la sentía cerca, estaba a punto de pasar cuando el rubio se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

-No seguiré hasta que admitas que soy un buen seme, hm

-No.

-Bien, hm- Y dicho esto se levantó mostrando su cuerpo desnudo ante el, como odiaba a ese rubio, lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto, lo odiaba porque el era el único en sus sueños, odiaba que lo tratara como un juguete, odiaba que su belleza superara al mismísimo arte, lo odiaba por amarlo.

-Deidara…

Deidara dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que iba a funcionar- si, hm?

- Eres el mejor y el único que puede hacerme sentir esto…

- Si, ya lo sabía, hm. –dijo tomando sus pantalones

Sasori lo miro con notoria desesperación, ese chico era difícil-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Danna- Dijo comenzando a ponerse la prenda que anteriormente había tomado.-Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y en sus alrededores, hm.

-Eres un buen seme- Soltó en un suspiro- ¿Seguimos?

El pelirrojo no recibió respuesta, en vez de eso volvió a sentir cómo su miembro era succionado por la boca de Deidara mientras sus piernas eran apoyadas en los hombros de éste. Cada entrada, cada salida, eran una descarga indescriptible de placer. Esa boca si que era experta en lo que hacía y lo que hacía era simplemente tan… placentero. De nuevo pudo sentir su miembro cada vez más y más caliente, la sentía cerca, estaba a punto de correrse…

Y pasó.

Deidara se separó de el deleitándose con el espeso líquido blanquecino proveniente de su Danna, era realmente delicioso, la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Volteó a ver a su nuevo uke, era tan perfecto, su cara, sus ojos, cada detalle en el era tan real, si no tuviera esas uniones podría ser fácilmente confundido con un angel, y ese angel ahora era suyo. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que ahora era la presa, eso lo asustaba, pero mucho más que eso lo tentaba.

Deidara acomodó las piernas de su Danna sobre sus hombros, comenzó a recordar todas las veces que estuvo a ponto de poseerlo y ahora este majestuoso momento había llegado.

Pudo haber entrado en ese instante, de una sola embestida y de ahí seguir con otras mil y una más, pero aunque era lo que más deseaba, pudo notar los nervios de su Danna, se controló y le besó.

-Todo va a estar bien, yo me encargaré de no lastimarte, hm.- Dijo y seguido de esto le besó mientras con las bocas de sus manos comenzaba a lamer la entrada del pelirrojo, pudo sentir como se estremecía al principio y cuando se acostumbró decidió introducir una de sus lenguas con todo el cuidado del mundo, ya que, bueno, se podría decir que en ese aspecto Sasori era virgen.

Cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse de nuevo a las pequeñas embestidas, introdujo con mucho cuidado una segunda lengua, seguido de uno, dos, tres dedos, dilatando por completo la entrada de su _uke_.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado, Deidara comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en la entrada de su Danna causando incontables gemidos de parte de los dos. Fue cuando estuvo completamente dentro de el cuando Sasori gimió algo parecido al nombre de su aprendiz.

-Aah…Dei…Deidara…

-S-si..Danna..

- Este dolor…este dolor es tan…aah… delicioso….porfavor continuaah…

El rubio no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a embestir a su maestro, primero de una forma suave pero poco a poco el tiempo entre cada embestida comenzó a disminuir aumentando así la inmensa excitación que inundaba a los dos en ese momento, cada embestida venía acompañada con una ola de sensaciones simplemente mágicas y todas con un mismo nombre…placer. Las embestidas aumentaron aún más la velocidad, cada uno estaba en medio del clímax, lo sentían tan cerca, estaba a punto de suceder y entonces pasó. Deidara se fue dentro de Sasori y éste en el estómago de los dos llenándolos de su prueba de placer e infinito amor que se tenían.

Deidara cayó encima de Sasori, no podía más, tomó su mano, le besó y después salió de él.

-Eso fue grandioso Dei…

-Te lo dije, hm. Yo soy mejor seme que tu…

- ¬¬ Sigues siendo muy infantil… pero aún así te amo.

- Yo también te amo Sasori no Danna

Y todo era paz, calma y tranquilidad hasta que Sasori decidió hablar…

- Deidara…

-Si? Sasori no Danna, hm

-Dijiste que si te dejaba hacerlo me ibas ha ayudar a con las goteras…

-Si, lo dije ¿Y, hm?

Sasori no contesta, en vez de eso se siente y señala a un gran charco de agua que comenzaba a empapar las primeras marionetas antes de todas las del taller.

Deidara abrió los ojos cual grandes charolas color celeste, se vistió en menos de 20 segundos y con una escoba (n/a: ni pregunten de donde la sacó) se dispuso a echar el agua hacia otro lugar. Justo iba a comenzar cuando fue rodeado por unos brazos.

-S-asori no Danna? Que haces?

-No es tan importante

-¿Qué no? ¿Entonces por qué tano escándalo en la mañana?

-NO es más importante de lo que voy a hacerte ahora mismo

Y dicho esto le besó para volver a comenzar con lo que hace algunos instantes habían terminado… o al menos eso pensó Deidara.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

¿Comentarios, Tomatazos, Felicitaciones, Chistes, Poemas, Preguntas, Historias, o lo que sea?

Háganmelo saber por medio de un Review ayudanos a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor!!

Y recuerda: Una galleta de chocolate se cae al piso cada que no dejas un review.

Sayoo!


End file.
